


Escape

by la_la_love_mp3



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 marry me, 707 the love of my life, Anime, Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Blood, Comedy, F/M, Het, Kitty - Freeform, Love, Manga, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Spies & Secret Agents, alternative universe, game, i know its a y/n fic leave me alone, i love 707, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_la_love_mp3/pseuds/la_la_love_mp3
Summary: « I'm sorry, but i lied to you. Don't look after me, I'll be fine. Save your brother instead, I know you will find him. I love you and I will always do.(mc) »{This fic is NOT spoiler free, so continue at your own risk}The story is placed after Seven goes to (mc) place in Seven’s route.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

[Seven's pov]

I feel horrible, but i had to do it, its for (mc)'s safety. After i yelled to her she went to sleep, i still can't get off my mind how scared she looked, im a piece of shit.

I suddenly opened my eyes and my head was on the keyboard, i guess i fell asleep while i was typing. It was a bit early but the apartment was extremely quiet.

I got up and went straight to (mc)'s bed to make sure everything was alright but she wasn't there. I started panicking and headed into all the rooms trying to find her but she wasn't anywhere.

Then i checked the security cameras and i saw (mc) leaving the apparent at 6 am, she was carrying a bag and before she took the elevator she looked at the camera and muttered "sorry" with tears on her eyes.

I couldn't understand nothing, my mind went blank.

Then i was about to leave the apartment when i saw something in the table. I approached to it and it was a post it and (mc)'s phone.

I took the paper and my hand started to shake.

« I'm sorry, but i lied to you. Don't look after me, I'll be fine. Save your brother instead, I know you will find him. I love you and I will always do.

(mc) »

I let the paper fall into the table while a tear slid down my face.

This can't be real, right (mc)?

I fell into the floor and called Jumin without thinking. He picked up.

"Seven, did something happen?" he said with a sleepy vocie.

"Ju-ju-jumi-n sh-he l-lef-eft I do-on-don't kno" i stuttered.

"Calm down Seven, who left? What happened? Speak properly." said Jumin trying to calm me.

"She left, (mc) left, i don't know what to do. Please help me" i said when suddenly i started to cry.

"Ok send me the apartment address and I'll be right there as soon as possible." he said.

"Fine." I replied and then i ended the call, opened the messenger and sent him the address.

I couldn't move.

After one hour, Jumin appeared at the apartment followed by Jaehee, Yoosung and Zen; i was still sitting in the floor and my whole body was shaking.

"I don't know what i did wrong." i muttered facing them, crying nonstop. 

After talking to them I decided not to think about it again and follow (mc)'s instructions, find Saeran was my priority, maybe I'll see her again someday.

This was the life i choose, there's no way back.

I'm sorry.


	2. 2

[(mc) pov]

After the discussion i had with Seven i went to bed right away, i didn't think he would scream at me that way. At the end, it was just a one sided love.

Before getting inside the bed i got a text on my second phone.

« Agent Luna, abort mission asap. Head to the safe house and wait instructions. Do not ignore the orders or we will proceed. »

Oh, i didn't remember this could happen. Well, i can't refuse my boss' orders and Seven will be alright without me, since he doesn't want me here.

I set the alarm at 5 and prayed for him to be asleep so I'd be able to leave. To be honest i was pretty sad, but that was my job, like Seven, i can't have anything i want.

I woke up fast, trying not to make any noise. I put everything i needed on my bag and wrote a note to Seven and placed it on the table next to my phone.

As i was about to leave i saw him sleeping on his laptop, he looked really cute or so i thought. It was short but i was glad i got to know him.

I left the apartment without looking back, i pressed the elevator's button and before entering i glanced to the security camera and muttered "sorry", thinking maybe he will see it.

When i got into the elevator i couldn't contain the tears anymore so i started crying like a baby. Before going out i looked at the mirror and pulled off the wig i was wearing, i wasn't (mc) anymore.

I left the building and walked fast till the parking lot where i left my car the day i got here, changed clothes and drove till the safe house that was outside the city.

After some hours i arrived and got into the house; it wasn't really big, but it was pretty cute.

I sat on the sofa while placing the phone on my hand, and automatically i got a call.

"Identify yourself." said an automatic voice.

"Agent Luna, 606001." I said.

"Identity confirmed, please wait." after a few seconds a different voice spoke "Agent, I'm glad you followed my orders." it said.

"Yes sir, it's my job after all." I answered.

"Well, it is him, right? Saeyoung Choi." he asked.

"Yes, it's indeed him. I thought my mission was to protect him, sir." i said.

"It was, but you can't do it anymore, am i right?" he said.

"What do you mean sir? Am i not qualified enough for the job?" I asked.

"You are more than enough, but you broke one of the agency rules, and you must be replaced. Take the next flight to Tokyo, we need your services here, agent Luna." he said firmly.

"Yes sir, as you please." I said and he ended up the call.

I fucked up everything.


	3. 3

I still remember the day i was told to go after Saeyoung Choi; i thought i wasn't the best candidate to do it as it seemed to be a boring mission, but it turned out to be a petition from influential people so i had to do it.

I got a file with all the information they found about the Choi brothers, no one told me that they were twins, and one of them was on a kind of cult i had to investigate about; even though my principal target was Saeyoung.

The only way to approach him was trying to infiltrate into the RFA, but it was pretty difficult because of his hacking skills.

After watching Saeran's movements, i realised he wanted to do exactly the same as me, so i took advantage of it and let him use me, although it was me using him.

I used a simple wig and created an imaginary world on social media so if they did a background check on me they wouldn’t find anything related to the agency but a simple and innocent girl.

I was on a cafe when suddenly i got a mail with a page attached to it, it was pretty suspicious but i clicked on it because why not. The page downloaded an messaging app and i opened it.

Someone called "unknown" started messaging me and i followed instructions, though i had the feeling someone was watching me, so i didn't do anything suspicious.

I arrived at an apartment door and i put the code to get into it; that unknown person left the messenger and i got into a conversation with other people.

I didn't know what was happening but in that group seemed to be my target, so i pretended not to know anything.

While i was thinking about it i arrived at the airport, it was full of people so it was easier to hide myself from the security cameras.

I took the next flight to Tokyo and arrived at the end of the day; i wasn't tired but i felt mentally exhausted. I missed him.

People surrounded me as i was spacing out when someone talked to me. "Glad to see you again Luna." I looked up and it was someone i knew really well. "Haru? What are you.." i was confused but he didn’t let me talk. "Follow me, the car's outside waiting for us, we're late for the meeting." he said with his usual tender smile. I just nodded and followed him in silent.

We arrived in twenty minutes and everyone was there, i never liked them; fucking stupid people.

"Guess who finally arrived, the queen herself." said a voice. Everyone was muttering when a strong voice spoke. "Stop it. Agent Luna please sit down, we have things to discuss." the boss commanded. "Yes sir."

Silence took the place but it broke again. "Well, Luca will take Luna's place," boss glanced at me and i looked down "we're still watching Mr Choi moves, and the brothers are safe for now." he continued. "Isn't it better if we stop Mr Choi instead of waiting?" Luca asked. "We can't proceed without being sure, the Japanese government won't let us, so we must be careful." the boss answered, but i didn’t like how that sounded. "What if.." i tried to say when someone interrupted me.

"You don't have any right to decide, it’s time for you to leave the spotlight." the annoying Misaki said, but sadly it wasn’t the only one. "She's stupid enough to fall for the target." another voice said, and everyone started laughing. "I'm way better than her, what if i go there and make him mine.." Misaki said, but i couldn’t keep it any longer. 

After hearing that my blood started to boil and i suddenly took one of the knifes Haru had on his ankle and threw it to Misaki's face, but instead i cut her hair and her ear started to bleed. "Say it once again and you won't see again." i said angry. "STOP IT." the boss finally screamed and everyone shut up. "The meeting is over, agent Luna come with me." he said to me.

I left the room after him, even though i was still angry i had to control myself in front of him.

"So... what's the matter sir?" i finally spoke, looking down. "I can't let you go back, not because of the rules, it's just that i don't want you to get hurt, i promised your parents to take care of you." he said "That's why i made you come back." After these words i automatically looked up to him. "I understand how you feel but… I'm sorry i want to quit." I said firmly.

"I knew this day would come, but i can't let you go, not now." he replied. "I'll go after Mr Choi and then you will have to fire me." I said. "Are you crazy?" he screamed "I can't let you do that, you could die! It's all because of him? I told you he's safe now!" he yelled, i could see how worried he was. 

"It's my decision, even if he doesn't care about me i can't leave him, i just can't." I said almost tearing. "If you go after him breaking the rules that means the agency will go after you, do you understand that they will kill you? I can't protect you any longer Luna." he said as he came to hug me. "It's okay sir, I'll deal with it, you know i can." I said half smiling. "Then go away, and please stay alive or your parents will kill me." he smiled at me as he petted my head.

I left his office and went into the armory, took everything i needed and went out but someone called out my name, stopping me. "I can't let you do this Luna, you're my Luna, you can't leave me." he said.

"My name's not Luna, Haru, and I'm not yours." I said as i pointed at him with a gun.


	4. 4

"Luna? What are you doing?" Haru said coming towards me slowly. "Stop calling me Luna! And stop walking or I'll shoot you, I'm not kidding Haru." i said in an angry tone. 

"Why are you doing this, Luna? I've been always by your side, i love you more than anyone could ever love you." he said as he kept walking. 

"Fucking stop right now Haru." when i said this he pointed me with another gun. "You're not leaving me, my dear Luna.." he keep saying now smiling. 

"My name is (mc), you better remember it." i said when i shoot at his right arm and he let go the gun. I also decided to shoot him in both legs to make him stop; I made it without hesitation. Then i walked towards him and he looked at me in the eyes "I told you to stop, be thankful i didn't kill you. Goodbye."

I took his gun and left the building.

After one hour driving i arrived to one of the safe houses that i keep just in case and i finally was able to rest, i needed to rest.

I suddenly woke up as i felt someone was watching me and i took the gun under my pillow, pointed to the window and there was a black kitty. I sighed in relief.

I need vacations.

I picked the cat in my arms, he was really small, i guessed he was still a baby. I decided to feed him while i was in that house; he kind of reminded me of Seven for some stupid reason.

I was watching him drinking some milk while i thought about what i should do, was it ok to go back to Seven? I didn't know what to do.

A sudden noise made me look at my phone, someone was searching for my facebook page. I decided to take a look with my laptop and after a few seconds i easily tracked it but, it was from Rika's.. apartment?

Could it be Seven?

I sent a message to the laptop through the page to check if it was him.

«01010011 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110?» i typed.

«(mc) is that you? Please answer me.» he typed, i didn't know if i should reply «Where are you? Are you safe? Why did you left?» he kept asking «If you can't say anything at least tell me you're ok, its all i want to know!!» he seemed worried.

«I'm ok, you don't need to worry.» i answered, after this i realised the best way to protect him was just staying away «Do me a favor and stay with Jumin, don't go back to your house and DO NOT go after your brother, it's not safe anymore. I'm gonna take care of it.» i thought this was the best decision.

«What are you talking about? I have to do this by myself, please (mc) tell me what's going on.» he typed.

«Just trust me, i know i lied to you before but please, trust me one more time. Stay safe.» i typed and ended the conversation. I decided to delete everything about me, it was the best for him.

I let out a loud growl and closed my eyes while i placed my head on the table. Why the hell did i do to deserve this? Mum, dad, did this happen to you when you two met? Damnit.

"Okay little Seven, what do i do now?" I asked to the small cat, he just meowed at me. "Yeah, i can't let you here, you're coming with me." I said as i took him in my arms "Now I'm talking like Jumin." I laughed.

I had to find a way to leave the island without being noticed, and a plane wasn't an option. Then i remembered the agency had boats too, and i smirked at my thoughts.

Then i took everything i needed to the car and also placed lil Seven in the seat next to mine. "This is going to be fun." I thought.

After some hours driving while i avoided some routes, i spotted a pet shop and decided to stop and buy some things for lil Seven.

There were two girls inside the shop, nothing seemed suspicious so i sighed in relief.

"May i help you?" a blonde girl asked walking towards me. "Mmm yes, i found this kitty in my second home and thought about keeping it, what do i need to take care of him?" I asked frankly. "Well, you'll need this, and this, oh also this, and.." she kept saying while taking several things. I spotted a peculiar collar. "Oh, this looks like Seven's glasses," i laughed "I'm gonna take this too." I said, the girl just nodded and took it. 

I payed for everything and left the shop, thanks god i had some credit cards the agency didn't know about with a lot of money just in case. 

We got inside the car again and continued our way to the sea.

It didn’t take too long to arrive; i noticed there wasn't anyone there so i decided to go inside as if nothing happened. I hesitated to input my personal code, because i knew they will track me, but i took the risk.

To my surprise nothing happened and we got inside the building; there were some boats and i put everything inside one of them and went inside it.

I turned on the engine and left the island.

"Here we go to Seoul, little Seven. Let's go save your dad." I said to the cat.


	5. 5

It was quite dark when we arrived to a deserted beach, i placed the boat as close to the sand as i could and then i took all the bags and lil Seven out of there.

I was completely lost and i didn't know what to do when lil Seven meowed, i glanced at him and gave him a kiss.

"I don't know if this will work, but i guess we should try." I said, after this i took the phone and called someone, he was still on my arms. "Please answer the call." I muttered.

"Yes?" said a voice.

"Uhm, Jumin?" I asked shyly.

"Who are you...? Wait, it's you, (mc)?" he said.

"Well, yes it's me. Can you talk?" i asked.

"Yes, go ahead."

"I need some help, i know I'm a liar and I've hurt you all and i don't deserve your..." i was talking when he interrupted me.

"What do you need?" he said.

"Are you gonna help me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, you're important for the RFA, if you lied to us you must've had a good reason. So tell me how can i help you." he answered.

"Wow, okay, uhm, so i just need a car." i said, i still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I don't know, it's a beach somewhere, I'm gonna send you the location." I said.

"Okay, I'll send you a car right away." he said.

"Thank you so much Jumin. Also do me a favor and don't tell Seven about this, please." i said.

"It's okay, i won't tell Seven anything..." he was saying when someone interrupted him.

"Who are you talking with Jumin? Gimme the phone..." said another voice.

"Wait.. it's a business call.. stop it." Jumin was yelling at someone.

"Uhm, what's happening..?" I asked.

"(mc)! Is that you?!" asked the voice, it was Seven, fuck. "Please don't hang up!! Are you okay?!" his voice was trembling. "(mc), please..."

"I'm okay Seven, you don't have to worry about me, i already told you that..." i was saying.

"Tell me where are you, I'm going to pick you up." he said firmly.

"I'm going to send her a car, so Seven.." Jumin tried to say. 

"No! I'm the one that has to go! Just tell me (mc) where are you or I'm gonna hack your phone!" he yelled.

"Can you two calm down a bit? God i only need a car, that's all! If you're not gonna help me I'll steal one okay?" I said angry.

"Don't move, I'll be there asap." said Seven.

"No! Wait.." i said but he hung up.

What the hell am i supposed to do now? I have to wait for him or leave? I was confused but i sat on the sand. 

I was hungry, and tired, and so was lil Seven. I put him inside my jacket because it was freezing, i didn't think it could be this cold.

An hour passed and i was still sitting there, it was so cold i started to tremble when suddenly someone appeared walking towards me in silence. "Seven..?" I asked, but it wasn't him.

This person pointed me with a gun, without thinking twice i put lil Seven next to my bag and took my gun to defend myself.

I heard the sound of a gun and suddenly i felt pain coming from my right arm.

I fell to the sand and that person came towards me slowly, i could hear a laugh.

"So you're the legendary agent Luna? What a joke." he said pointing me with its gun again. "Are you ready to die?"

All i heard was the sound of a shooting.


	6. 6

"Not today." I said as, with a fast movement, i raised my left arm, pointed at his head and shoot.

The body fell to the sand and i took lil Seven with me again, surprisingly he wasn't really scared.

My arm was bleeding and it was so freezing i couldn't even move anymore when i heard someone approaching us again so i took the gun and turned to face the sound and what i saw made me cry.

It was him.

Seven saw me and ran towards me, i let go the gun as he hugged me so tight it hurt.

"(mc)! What happened? Are you hurt?" he kept yelling worried. "Stop Seven, it hurts..." I said while crying. "What?" he asked when he saw my arm. "Oh my god you're bleeding, you need surgery!" he was panicking when he suddenly saw the dead body. "He shoot you?" he asked without looking at me.

"Yeah, i let my guard down." i laughed a bit with tears still in my eyes. "Okay, let's go (mc)." he said as he lifted me in his arms. "Woah who's this little buddy?" he saw the kitty. "Oh, he's lil Seven?" i hesitated to say and he laughed. "You named him after me?" he was looking at me with a funny face. "S-stop it, he looks stupidly like you." I started to blush, looking away from him. 

He walked towards his car and placed me in the passengers seat and left to take my bags. When he came back he took the first aid kit and looked at me.

"Can i take off your clothes?" he asked serious. "What the hell are you saying!?" I told him blushing. "Well, i need to see the wound, you know." he said again, confused. "Oh, yes, of course." I laughed nervously trying to hide the embarrassment. 

He helped me to take off my jacket and my arm was still bleeding. "The wound isn't that bad, the bullet is not here so i can take care of this, but It's gonna hurt a bit." he said with a relief face.

He was touching my arm so softly it was so warm and comforting it didn’t even hurt and i fell asleep in the passengers seat. I was safe with him.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Seven driving by my side. His outline was so handsome i almost stopped breathing, i didn't think i’d be able to see him again.

"Oh, you're awake (mc), how do you feel?" he asked taking off his eyes from the road looking at me. "I'm fine, i think. Where are we?" I asked looking around confused. "We're close to Jumin's house, just rest a little bit more." he said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

I instinctively closed my eyes and pressed my face to his hand, it was so warm i felt safe and in peace. 

"You're so damn cute, (mc), you don't even know how much i love you." he muttered, i felt asleep before hearing his words. "Don't leave me again, please.."


	7. 7

I felt something rubbing my cheek and suddenly someone spoke. 

"Oh stop it buddy, she's mine!" i heard Seven's voice when i opened my eyes and saw him holding the kitty. "Seven? What's wrong?" i asked still a bit sleepy. "Nothing, we've arrived at Jumin's, so come here babe." he said. "Y-yes." I stuttered as he took my hand and i blushed. "Woah woah what's up with that cute face of yours?" he said "You're supposed to be a badass spy, not a cute cupcake." he picked my cheek tenderly. "Ouch! Stop it!" i tried to hide my blushing face "It's all your fault, so take responsibility." i said while pressing my face to Seven's chest.

Without saying a word he took my chin with his big hand and faced me, put his forehead against mine and smiled to me. "I will, till the day i die." he said and i felt my whole face turning red.

Seven softly kissed my nose and headed towards the elevator while holding my hand.

A man with a suit appeared and took my bags into the elevator.

The doors opened and Jumin was standing there with a worried expression holding Elizabeth the 3rd. "I'm glad you're both safe.." he said when his eyes spotted my arm "(mc) are you hurt? What happened? I need to call a doctor.." Jumin seemed really worried. "It's okay, I'm fine Jumin, Seven took care of it so don't worry." i smiled "Oh, by the way i was hoping you could take care of.." i was saying while i took the kitty from Seven ".. Buddha ."

"Buddha?" Seven asked giving me a confused look. "Well, lil Seven wasn't an appropriate name and since you like so much honey buddha chips i thought.." I was saying. "I love it babe, it couldn't be a better name." he smiled shyly.

"Okay, I'll take care of Buddha until all of this is over; now go rest a bit, i bet you both should be really tired." he said holding Buddha. "Thank you Jumin, for everything." I said serious. "There's no need to thank, but I'll need an explanation tomorrow, okay?" he said firmly. "Of course." I replied.

"Goodnight." Seven said walking me towards the room Jumin prepared for the two of us.

It was a pretty big room with a big bed in the middle of it.

He turned towards me and embraced me tightly while he put his face on my neck.

"Se-seven, what's wrong?" I asked surprised. "I love you, i love you, i love you." he muttered into my ear. "I... love you too, Saeyoung..." i said shyly.

He let me go and looked at me with wide eyes; I replied him with a smile, put my hand on his cheek and kissed him. Saeyoung replied to my kiss with deeper ones that let me breathless and we both giggled.

"You should rest tonight.." he said walking me to the bed and i stopped him. "What if i don't want to?" I said back. "You're injured.." he said, immediately a grin appeared in his face "but if you want to, i can help you to relax."

Saeyoung put his hands under my clothes and i put my arms around him.

"Aahh.." i let go a little moan.


End file.
